


Giant Headache

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Tommy loved his little girl, but her taking after her mom could be an issue sometimes





	Giant Headache

Tommy was used to screaming women in his life. He had been used to it when his mother would yell at his father. When his nanny’s would yell at his father. When Moira would, basically, whenever any woman would yell at his father. When Dinah came into his life, the yelling differed. Less words and more an ear aching scream knocking out all intended, and a couple of non-intended victims but Rene and Adrian were standing in the way so really, its their fault.

 

Anyway, Tommy digresses, he, Thomas Merlyn was used to beautiful screaming women in his life. So when little Rebecca came along, he thought maybe, just maybe, the universe would give him peace. Give him a non-screaming, crying baby. A baby that liked silence over loudness. 

 

The universe must have laughed at his daydream. 

 

He looked over at the clock. 2:00am flashed back at him, taunting him with its green fluorescent lights. The groan from his mouth was just. The screaming floating into the room was not. 

 

Dinah looked peaceful in her sleep. How she could sleep through the screams, he envied, but nonetheless, he stood, shuffled and scooped up said screaming baby in his arms. 

 

The asshole shushed as soon as he held her, she knew what she was doing. Tommy would, should, have been annoyed. But staring down into her eyes, big , bright, hazel. All annoyance floated away. Instead, all he did was swayed with the small one in his arms. A song falling from his lips before he had a chance to think. 

 

_“Wise men say only fools rush in but i can’t help falling in love with you.”_

 

“Our first dance song.“ 

 

Dinah looked more beautiful than Tommy ever could have remembered. Tommy nodded as his wife walked into the room, wrapping her arms around the pair of them, joining in the song. Baby Rebecca smiling, softly falling back to sleep to the soft sounds of her parents singing. 


End file.
